Chip-on-Board (COB) is an array architecture that may comprise an array of light emitting elements arranged on a single substrate and covered by an encapsulant within a ring or dam surrounding the light emitting elements. The encapsulant may be a silicone compound that is poured into the dam then cured, or it may be a preformed element, such as a silicone sheet or a ceramic that is contained within the ring. The encapsulant may include a wavelength conversion material that converts wavelengths of light emitted by the light emitting elements to one or more other wavelengths.